


The Kiss

by Teese



Category: Balle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teese/pseuds/Teese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård and Calle get a little too drunk. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually taken from a story that is about twenty pages by now, and I don't really like the rest. I hope you enjoy this excerpt though. Maybe I'll finish the story one day. We'll see :) Enjoy!
> 
> I figured there were more excerpts that went together, more or less... sooo, if you want the "whole" thing, here it is:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1110093?view_full_work=true

“Hey, gimme that!” Bård shouted and attempted to steal the last bottle of wine from his companion’s hand, and yet he didn’t manage to. Calle swallowed the last remaining swig of the precious liquid, and that wasn’t acceptable. “It’s my birthday, not yours!” Bård yelled, but with a smile to his lips, and he fought bravely to get on top of the older and taller one. In the end, he was indeed on top of him, and he couldn’t help but to giggle at their position. “This looks gay,” Calle complained and then he started giggling too. “I’ll show you gay,” Bård replied, picking up on the challenge. “And I’ll reclaim that wine while I’m at it!” 

Calle struggled to free himself at first, but the youngster’s lips against his own didn’t feel half that bad, and he gave in to the youngster’s warmth. When Bård felt the other man soften, he started giggling again, and he was supporting himself with his arms on each side of Calle’s thin, yet delicate body. They were looking each other in the eyes as the kiss ended, and they were craving for more. The feeling was intense, a sort of connection between the two of them, and they couldn’t feel the others staring. It was just the two of them. 

“Well, congratulations!” Bård slurred and then tried to get off the blonde man’s body, yet Calle would have none of that, and he kept a firm grip on the younger’s hips. “You’re now officially gay.” Calle snorted at this. “Says you!”  
“Says I!”  
“But you kissed me!”  
“You could’ve stopped me.”  
“Well… you’re gay too!”

“Guys?” Vegard interrupted. It was first then that they realized how many people were staring at them, and yet the drunkenness made them quite oblivious to it. “Would you mind taking that upstairs, please?” the older brother said jokingly and nodded at the staircase. Calle laughed and then shook his head in an apologetic way. “You’re such a homophobe, Vegard,” he muttered and then nibbled at Bård’s lower lip, causing him to giggle as well, and yet another kiss was shared between the two friends. Vegard frowned at them. He wasn’t half as drunk as they were, and he concluded that the alcohol was the reason for their odd behaviour. It wasn’t like he hadn’t kissed Calle while drunk before, but this… it seemed very weird. 

“Are you uncomfortable, big brother?” Bård asked in a high-pitched voice, faking that he was a girl and fluttered his eyelashes in the same manner, making Vegard’s frown go even deeper. “At least that made me feel uncomfortable,” he complained. “But I guess you could’ve done worse, little sister. I just wish you could take that kissing with you somewhere else.”  
“Oh, aren’t you a nice big brother.”  
“I’d do anything for my baby sister.” 

“Sure. Let’s go upstairs, Bårda,” Calle said flirtingly and put his arm around Bård’s waist. Vegard rolled his eyes at the odd looking couple. “Enough with the jokes now,” he muttered and then took notice of some random chick trying to lift the TV. “Oh sweet Jesus,” he said and then walked off to keep her from ruining both the TV and herself. 

The boys stared at one another for a brief moment after that, and jokes put aside, they were both wondering what was going on. The kisses they had shared, did they mean anything but pointless fun? Calle had felt a little guilty then, for just giving in, and that tingle he felt when their lips had met. It seemed to be a guilty little pleasure of his, and he wondered what Bård was thinking and feeling about it. Did he enjoy it too? 

It had been their first kiss, meant to be a childish game of sorts, and turned out to be the true feelings of two adults. They were completely taken with each other, and yet they had no chance of knowing it. Both were bewildered, and like men often do in said situation, they both ignored it. At least until later that night, and from that point on, things would never be the same in their relationship again. 

 

The majority of their guests were asleep and the two boys were left to themselves, more or less. An hour ago, they had localized Vegard; sound asleep in his bed with a beautiful, naked girl next to him. Calle had found the situation extremely amusing, seeing Vegard always lectured him about having one-night stands, and now he was caught in the same trap. Bård found it a little awkward. He had never seen his brother with a girl before, only when leaving for a date or randomly bumping into him with a girl while going out himself.

“He’s a lucky bastard, or what?” Calle asked as they went to Bård’s bedroom and undressed, all ready to get to bed. They were sobering up, and the thought of Vegard with the girl was starting to remind him of the kiss earlier on. Calle didn’t seem too caught up with it though, and he wasn’t sure whether he should bring it up or not. “Depends on what you mean by lucky.”  
“To sleep with a girl like that. He usually goes for the ugly ones, you know.”  
“Well, as you know, I’ve only been with one girl myself.”  
“Sounds kind of boring to me.” 

Bård smiled. “I prefer it that way. I mean, we’ve been dating for what, three years?” Calle shuddered at the mere thought of it. “I know. That’s just plain crazy!” Bård shrugged. “I wouldn’t want it any different.” Calle nodded in a thoughtful manner, and then he frowned, as if wondering about something. “What?” 

“You kissed me,” he said and raised an eyebrow at the younger brother. “Isn’t that like, not allowed?” Bård shook his head and smiled, although he felt it as if something was being revealed there, a secret of sorts. Of course it was wrong of him to kiss someone else, but it was Calle, and Maria wouldn’t mind that. But did she have a reason to worry? “But we’re just friends. I could be making out with you and not feel a thing.”  
“Sounds like a challenge to me.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah. You did seem more than a little eager during that kiss, you know.”  
“I’m not going to stick my tongue down your throat, that’s for sure.”  
“But, if we’re just friends, why does it upset you so much?” 

Bård groaned. “You’re such a pain in the ass, you know,” he muttered and turned to face wall instead, not really wanting to discuss the matter any further. Calle had obviously been thinking about it just as much as he had been, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t into his best friend; that just couldn’t be it. 

“Hey,” Calle said and gently shook his shoulder. “Talk to me.” The youngster sighed heavily and then looked his companion in the eyes again, trying to see what he was thinking. “It shouldn’t feel like this, should it?” Calle shook his head. “No, it shouldn’t.” Bård licked his lips in a seductive way, and Calle couldn’t help but to laugh at the scene as it unfolded itself. “Are you being serious?” he nodded. “Yeah, come on.” 

Calle leaned in for another kiss, yet he made a very careful approach to the younger one. They stopped for a second, merely looking at one another, if only to make sure that this was indeed what the other one wanted. 

The kiss was gentle at first, as they both sought for each other’s allowance. It seemed so horribly wrong to go any further than that slight touch, and neither of them wanted to take the lead. Neither of them wanted to take it to the next level. It was then Bård shifted, and Calle was on top. He immediately took the hint, although he felt it to be a large responsibility on his shoulders’. Bård had always been the baby of their little group, and now he was straddling him, their lips touching, and he was asking for more. 

“Are you sure about this?” he whispered as the kiss came to an end. The youngster nodded and took a deep breath of air, obviously quite affected by the touch. Calle felt a little more secure this time, and now he needed to be in charge of the situation. He pinned the younger man’s arms to the mattress whilst placing a trail of kisses from the nape of his neck and all the way to his lips, which he slightly parted with his tongue. Bård moaned slightly from underneath him, and they deepened the kiss. 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed out as Calle pulled back, and they were both grinning from one ear to another. “This is… wow,” Bård whispered and held Calle close to him, running his fingers through his blonde, soft locks. The older one nodded in agreement and leaned in even closer, tracing his tongue from his neck and down, tickling him in the most delicious way, and he couldn’t hold back. The tiniest moan escaped his lips, sending shivers down Calle’s spine, and a smirk appeared on his face. “Fuck,” the youngster groaned, obviously pleased with where this was heading. 

“You want me to go further?” Calle asked, breathing heavily into his ear. Bård knew it was wrong, wrong to share such moments of intimacy with someone else than Maria, but he needed to know what was going on. His whole body was aching with desire and lust for the other man, his best friend, and he felt so guilty he wanted to shout. And yet, his curiosity knew no limits. He needed to feel Calle, needed to be with him. “All the fucking way.”  
“Good!” 

Calle continued his trail of kisses, all the way down to his underpants and what lay hidden there. He had never before touched another man like that, and the mere thought of touching Bård that intimately made him harden. “Take them off,” the younger one demanded and gave him an encouraging look, one that showed exactly how strong his interest was. It felt kind of weird to be doing this to his best friend’s younger brother. “Oh, God,” he moaned as his full erection was revealed. Bård had the cutest smirk to his lips then, when he took notice of Calle’s impressed expression. “I’ve never done this before, you know.”  
“I think you’re doing a great job anyway.”  
“Shit. You’re so damn perfect.” 

Bård shivered at the words. Calle had rarely ever paid him a compliment, and never about his appearance. It caused him to smile, a little touched by his honesty, and Calle blushed slightly. “You’re not half that bad yourself,” he replied and then got to his feet. The other man looked slightly confused, all until Bård cupper his cheeks and kissed him once more, hungry for more. Before they knew it, Calle’s underwear joined Bård’s on the floor next to the bed. They were stroking each other, fondling with each other’s bodies. 

“What… what do we do now?” Calle asked him hesitantly, straddling the youngster, just feeling him up with his hands. Bård was unsure. Of course he knew what came next, but he had difficulties saying it. It just seemed very wrong somehow, and he wasn’t entirely certain that he dared to touch Calle like that. He was scared to do something wrong, something that could cause him harm, and he shook his head. “You tell me.”  
“Well…”  
“I know, I know.”  
“Should we wait?” 

Bård bit his lip. He wanted for Calle to do fuck him senseless, his whole body ached for it, and yet it seemed so absurd to be asking for it. It always turned him on when Maria pleaded for him to fuck her, and it would probably have the same effect on Calle if he begged him for it. Yet it seemed so humiliating. He sighed and decided that he would need to make a few sacrifices. 

“Take me,” he whispered pleadingly, and Calle’s eyes grew larger at the inquiry. Bård seemed so fragile, and it probably wasn’t an easy thing to ask for, at least it would take a lot for him to ask for that. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do-“  
“Hey, I’m eighteen, you know.”  
“I know, but I don’t want to-“  
“Calle.”  
“Right.” 

Now things were getting complicated for real, and Calle didn’t feel too confident to take this any further. Of course Bård took notice of this, and he had to smile a little. “It’s fine,” he whispered and took his hand in his, then squeezing it gently for reassurance. Calle nodded and took a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt you, so you better tell me to back off if it feels wrong.” Bård nodded, still smiling at his friend and soon to be lover. “I will. Don’t worry.”  
“But… we haven’t got any lube. I’ll have to use-“  
“Calle! I’ll be fine.”  
“Yes, yes, I’m getting to it.”

Bård moved to lie on his stomach, gently spreading his legs for Calle, and the older boy felt nearly overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions. He felt like he was at a loss, but the sight of that tight little butt of his made him go crazy with want. More than anything, he wanted to be inside of him, to feel his warmth. And so he slowly began preparing him, using the only thing they had for lube, and then pressing his finger against the untouched opening. Bård groaned at the unusual feeling, and Calle felt a little alarmed. “You okay?”  
“Yes, for crying out loud! I’m good, Calle.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Alright then,” he whispered and started moving in a slow pace, making sure that there would be no damage. At first it felt extremely uncomfortable, and Bård needed some time to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling. Then, when the second finger was inserted, things started happening. Calle’s fingers brushed against his prostate, and the feeling was among the most sensational he had ever felt. “Holy fuck,” he moaned into the pillow, now having difficulties controlling himself. 

“You like that?” Calle whispered hotly, his lips brushing against his ear. “Yes! I can’t take more of this teasing… please,” he begged, and he didn’t need to ask twice. The older man slowly withdrew his fingers and took a firm grip of his hips, pulling him into doggy position and then led his shaft to the tight entrance. “Tell me if it hurts,” he whispered, and Bård was just about to yell at him when he made his way inside of him, quite slowly, but yet the feeling was so unfamiliar and overwhelming, he cried out in surprise. Calle stopped moving then, waiting, and then slowly stretching him further. Bård was so tight, it almost hurt to move, and for the sake of them both, he needed to be slow. 

“I’m going to start moving now,” he whispered into his ear and made gentle caresses down his back and thighs, receiving a few muffled moans of pleasure. “Calle,” he whispered, but not pleadingly this time. He knew he needed him, and he started moving, quite slowly, and the feeling was sensational. “I know it’s a cliché,” he whispered breathlessly. “But you’re so goddamn tight, it almost hurts.” 

Calle started moving faster from there, and Bård was literally screaming out his name as he was plunging into him, pushing him harder and harder down into the mattress. After several of hits against his prostate, he felt as if he was on the edge of orgasm, and he reached down to touch himself. “I’m soon gonna come,” Calle declared and placed a few very strategic thrusts against Bård’s prostate, really pushing the younger one’s limits, and with a loud scream of pleasure, Bård came. His inner muscles were tightening as he came, nine spasms in a row, and the feeling was staggering. “Fuck,” Calle grunted. The orgasm was overpowering, it almost felt like he was being shattered all across the room, and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, yelling Bård’s name and collapsing on top of him. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Calle said and attempted to gather himself, yet he felt completely devastated, although in a good way. No, it the best way imaginable. “Hey, get off, will you,” the youngster groaned from underneath him, then pushing him off. “Impatient, are we?” Calle teased and pulled the cover back over them, snuggling against the other man. Bård snorted at the comment and turned to face wall again, and of course Calle had to laugh at that little habit of his. “You’re weird.”  
“You had sex with me, so you’re weird too.”  
“I didn’t know weirdness was a STD.”  
“Shut up and leave me alone.”  
“Never.” 

Calle smirked at the younger brother, and although Bård tried to hide it, he was grinning from one ear to the other. That made him a little proud, that he was able to make him smile in more ways than just one, and he couldn’t help but to think how beautiful he was. With a loving hand, he brushed a strand of hair out of his face and whispered: “That was pretty damn gay.”  
“Then we’re gay together.”  
“But what are we?” 

Bård gave him a dirty look of disapproval, but also that of insecurity, and they looked at one another with bewildered faces. “We’re lovers,” Bård concluded and then brushed his nose against Calle’s. They both giggled, quite innocently, and yet what they had been doing was everything but innocent. The guilt was a burden too heavy to bear, and they both put it aside, because really, all they needed was a little carefree source of happiness in their lives, and now that happiness was in reach.


End file.
